1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to footwear protection devices and more particularly pertains to a new footwear protector for motorcycle riding for protecting the footwear of motorcycle riders with an article that is easily mounted on the footwear.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of footwear protection devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, footwear protection devices have been devised for use by riders of motorcycles, which typically have foot actuated gear shifting levers that are engaged by the top of the rider's foot. The gear shifting lever thus contacts the top surface of the upper of the footwear, which is much more vulnerable to damage by the lever than, for example, the sole of the footwear. Motorcycle riding can thus damage the visible outer surface of the upper of the footwear.
The various known footwear protectors have generally been designed to protect a relatively large portion of the upper of the footwear, and generally include relatively thick panels of material for protection and bands and buckles for securing the thick panels to the footwear. The resulting footwear protectors are bulky and difficult to place in the rider's pocket or purse, and thus can be inconvenient to carry around while the rider is not using the protector. The known protectors also tend to be of one particular size and shape, so that a specific size of protector is needed for a particular size or style of footwear, thus making interchangeability between different styles and sizes of footwear difficult if not impossible.
The footwear protector for motorcycle riding according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting the footwear of motorcycle riders with an article that is easily mounted on the footwear.